colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
You are like me - MaskOT
Descripción *'Titulo:' You are like me (나란 사람은 말이야).160px|right *'Artista:' MaskOT *'Single:' Mask Of T. *'Pista:' #1 *'Género:' Dance. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 24-02-2013. Video full|center|400 px Romanización S M.A.S.K.O.T H here to see me? S R M.A.S.K.O.T H Maskot crew now M Destiny sisihan unmyeongttawin mitjianha nan H yeah listen up this is me H Victory geugeoseun nae sone jwieojineun seonmul yeah everybody follow me S gaseume damgoinneun yeoljeongeun tteugeopge bultaneun baengmansongi jangmi H oh yeah as you know naran sarameun hot hot hot M nan algoisseo what you want namanui hwaryeohan show look at me here we go H sumjugigo ije lets go party time naran sarameun mariya urineun mariya jugeoganeun neol kkaeulsuitdan mariya oh baby who we are neoreul chajaon super star show us who you are naran sarameun mariya urineun mariya neol chumchuge halsuitdan mariya oh baby who we are neoreul chajaon super star please show us who you are M.A.S.K.O.T we’re maskot in the game MASKOT- we’re showing you who we are modu uril hyanghae baksuchyeo Everybody look at us dakchyeooneun flash modudeul ttarahaji head to toe from dance to style we’re number one hwaganado useo nan pomannajanha ureobeorimyeon im on top YO MASKOT TEAM EVERYBODY PUMP IT UP naran sarameun mariya urineun mariya jugeoganeun neol kkaeulsuitdan mariya oh baby who we are neoreul chajaon super star show us who you are naran sarameun mariya urineun mariya neol chumchuge halsuitdan mariya oh baby who we are neoreul chajaon super star please show us who you are oh-eh-oh-eh-oh-eh here to see me? oh-eh-oh-eh-oh-eh tonight you can be my boy oh yeah oh yeah MASKOT WE DA LIGHT naran sarameun mariya urineun mariya jugeoganeun neol kkaeulsuitdan mariya oh baby who we are neoreul chajaon super star show us who you are naran sarameun mariya urineun mariya neol chumchuge halsuitdan mariya oh baby who we are neoreul chajaon super star please show us who you are M.A.S.K.O.T we’re maskot in the game MASKOT- we’re showing you who we are modu uril hyanghae baksuchyeo Español S M.A.S.K.O.T H aquí para verme? S R M.A.S.K.O.T H Maskot, equipo ahora M Destiny, Yo no creo en el destino H sí escuchen esta soy yo H Victory, pongo en sus manos los regalos. sí Todo el mundo sigame S en el pecho que contiene pasión Millones de rosas muy caliente H oh sí como usted sabe ¿Quién soy yo, mucho calor M i saber lo que quiere Colorido espectáculo el propietario mírame aquí vamos Sin aliento H Ahora vamos a ir a tiempo partido ¿Quién soy yo? Ya sabes, Usted puede despertar una serie de morir. oh bebé que estamos Usted vino súper estrella mostrar quién eres ¿Quién soy yo? Ya sabes, Triplets puedes bailar? oh bebé que estamos Usted vino súper estrella por favor muéstranos quién eres M.A.S.K.O.T la que estamos Maskot en el juego Maskot-estamos mostrando lo que somos Aplauda sus manos hacia nosotros Todo el mundo nos visita todos los flash que viene No seguir todas cabeza a los pies de la danza al estilo somos el número uno Pintor, me río, me Forma Anna si estoy llorando im en la parte superior YO TODO EL MUNDO TEAM Maskot Pump It Up ¿Quién soy yo? Ya sabes, Usted puede despertar una serie de morir. oh bebé que estamos Usted vino súper estrella mostrar quién eres ¿Quién soy yo? Ya sabes, Triplets puedes bailar? oh bebé que estamos Usted vino súper estrella por favor muéstranos quién eres oh-eh-eh-oh-oh-eh aquí para verme? oh-eh-eh-oh-oh-eh Esta noche puedes ser mi chico oh sí oh sí Maskot NOS DA LUZ ¿Quién soy yo? Ya sabes, Usted puede despertar una serie de morir. oh bebé que estamos Usted vino súper estrella mostrar quién eres ¿Quién soy yo? Ya sabes, Triplets puedes bailar? oh bebé que estamos Usted vino súper estrella por favor muéstranos quién eres M.A.S.K.O.T la que estamos Maskot en el juego Maskot-estamos mostrando lo que somos Aplauda sus manos hacia nosotros Hangul S M.A.S.K.O.T H here to see me? S R M.A.S.K.O.T H Maskot crew now M Destiny 시시한 운명따윈 믿지않아 난 H yeah listen up this is me H Victory 그것은 내 손에 쥐어지는 선물 yeah everybody follow me S 가슴에 담고있는 열정은 뜨겁게 불타는 백만송이 장미 H oh yeah as you know 나란 사람은 hot hot hot M 난 알고있어 what you want 나만의 화려한 show look at me here we go H 숨죽이고 이제 lets go party time 나란 사람은 말이야 우리는 말이야 죽어가는 널 깨울수잇단 말이야 oh baby who we are 너를 찾아온 super star show us who you are 나란 사람은 말이야 우리는 말이야 널 춤추게 할수잇단 말이야 oh baby who we are 너를 찾아온 super star please show us who you are M.A.S.K.O.T we’re maskot in the game MASKOT- we’re showing you who we are 모두 우릴 향해 박수쳐 Everybody look at us 닥쳐오는 flash 모두들 따라하지 head to toe from dance to style we’re number one 화가나도 웃어 난 폼안나잖아 울어버리면 im on top YO MASKOT TEAM EVERYBODY PUMP IT UP 나란 사람은 말이야 우리는 말이야 죽어가는 널 깨울수잇단 말이야 oh baby who we are 너를 찾아온 super star show us who you are 나란 사람은 말이야 우리는 말이야 널 춤추게 할수잇단 말이야 oh baby who we are 너를 찾아온 super star please show us who you are oh-eh-oh-eh-oh-eh here to see me? oh-eh-oh-eh-oh-eh tonight you can be my boy oh yeah oh yeah MASKOT WE DA LIGHT 나란 사람은 말이야 우리는 말이야 죽어가는 널 깨울수잇단 말이야 oh baby who we are 너를 찾아온 super star show us who you are 나란 사람은 말이야 우리는 말이야 널 춤추게 할수잇단 말이야 oh baby who we are 너를 찾아온 super star please show us who you are M.A.S.K.O.T we’re maskot in the game MASKOT- we’re showing you who we are 모두 우릴 향해 박수쳐 Datos Categoría:MaskOT